1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article used in the manufacture of assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to an article used to maintain a component of an assembly in a position with respect to the remainder of the assembly during surface treatment processes of a manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex assemblies often have components that have surfaces that need to be treated at some point in the manufacturing process. Treating or coating these surfaces require decisions on how and when in the manufacturing process this is to occur.
The decision of how and when to treat and/or coat (xe2x80x9ccoatedxe2x80x9d) assemblies increases in complexity when components of the assembly are designed to move with respect to each other. An example of such an assembly is a motor vehicle. The doors of the motor vehicle must be coated in a similar manner as the body of the motor vehicle. To ensure they look the same, i.e., they are painted the same, the two components should be coated at the same time.
Because the best way to ensure the door and body of a motor vehicle are coated the same way is to do them at the same time, a decision must be made with regard to assembly. More specifically, a decision must be made as to whether the doors are to be secured to the body after the coating process has cured or before the coating portion of the manufacturing process has begun.
If the doors are to be secured to the body after the components are treated, the process may damage the coatings that were already applied to the components. If the door is secured before, the coating on the door may bond to the coating on the body resulting in either an immovable door or a door and a body with a flawed coating and surface.
A resolution to this matter has typically included the step of coating the door and the body of the motor vehicle after the door is secured to the body. Referring to FIG. 9, one embodiment of a door positioning article of the prior art is shown at 20. This embodiment 20 is fabricated from sheet metal so it is abrasive. The embodiment 20 includes a catch 22 that receives a striker from a door (neither shown) therein. This embodiment 20 requires the striker to be assembled prior to coating. This may increase the costs associated therewith because strikers typically are not coated.
A second embodiment of the prior art is shown at 24 in FIG. 10. The second embodiment 24 includes a securing end 26 for securing the second embodiment 24 to the body of the motor vehicle. A door is slid over a distal end 28 and secured in place with stops 30. A handle 32 is pushed downwardly to release the door from the second embodiment 24, which is subsequently forced off the body of the motor vehicle with a quick downward force applied thereto. The second embodiment 24 requires a sheet metal configuration. This material requirement and design promotes faults in the coatings of both the body and the door. More specifically, forcing the second embodiment 24 into and out of position creates unsightly and highly visible marks that compromise the integrity of the coating by allowing contaminants to reach the material being coated.
A door positioning article positions a door of a motor vehicle in an ajar position with respect to the motor vehicle. The door positioning article is used during coating processes for the door and the motor vehicle. The door positioning article includes a base defining a longitudinal axis. An extension is secured to the base for fastening the door positioning article to the motor vehicle. A retainer extends out from the base and holds the door in the ajar position with respect to the motor vehicle and the door positioning article. A spring extends between the base and the retainer for allowing the door to pass over the retainer and for forcing the retainer through an orifice in the door providing the defined ajar position.